These Walls
by peddie4evas
Summary: To Patricia it seems like no one can break these walls that she has built. Truth is she has been building them along time that she's not even sure she wants them to be broken. When a new boy, Eddie Miller, arrives she thinks nothing of him, but because he's so determined there is a chance she might just change her mind.
1. Prologue

_These Walls-Prologue_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis but I really wish I did. Only the story idea and writing itself is mine :) <strong>  
><strong>And sorry I know it's only short but longer chapters to come (I promise)<strong>

* * *

><p>As a kid Patricia felt like she had disappointed her parents, she was sure of it. She even showed how upset she was at her efforts and attempts. And it really did not help the situation when she was shipped off to a boarding school, but soon she realised Piper had been too. It still hurt though and it was that day Patricia began to build her walls.<br>Many times Patricia's walls had been knocked slightly down. Like when Joy went missing and no-one believed her, not even her friends or the time she was kidnapped, she thought it was someone she could finally trust. Another major example was with Jason. Jason Winkler, former teacher at the school. A teacher who said they cared for her and they said they were going to help her. Just days after he said that, he went to the bad side. But all these things helped her. They actually built up her walls higher, and those walls soon became her home. Truth was whenever she had anything great she seemed to lose it, loose everything. It was because people grew away from her or every time she had something good she ruined it, like she said she ruined everything.  
>These walls though weren't impossible to break down; it would just take a lot of time and effort. And Patricia thought no-one would break them down. No one would even try. But was she wrong!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided I'd write a new story and chose to start out with a small prologue, chapter 1 has been started and that will be uploaded very soon. Please Favourite Follow and Review. You can review ideas for future chapter or PM me those instead anyway I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I know it has been ages but here is the new chapter. Please Review, Favourite and Follow this story, AND thank you for taking the time to read **_**it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis (although in my dreams I do) :P**

* * *

><p>Today was the day everyone was expecting something of Patricia. It was only to be nice to the future Anubis resident Eddie Miller. But them telling her to be nice was another way of telling her to change herself and showing they acting like her parents. What she couldn't understand was why tell her to change. Yes, she agreed she might be difficult to get along with but everyone around her said to be real. And if no one liked the real her, what was the point of misleading them in the first place. It was times like today she really doubted herself and people showed her they didn't have that much confidence in her not pouring a drink over some one. She had a really good instinct about people so if she did it earlier down the line they wouldn't have to do it later. And they only got what they deserved.<p>

(Later) Still Patricia's POV

I heard the door downstairs open then close. He was here! I sighed in defeat, I had to be nice. Several times I had been called into Mr Sweet's office about it and all those times my parents were notified. One more incident, my parents said one more incident until they would change my school and make my life hell. I mean I would be leaving all my friends and have to settle in to some place new trying to make a good impression. It's just not me. I slouched as I made my way downstairs to the lounge area. I sat and just as I was about to change the channel, on the left on TV, the channel was switched. I snatched my head round and sat beside me was a tallish boy with blond/brown hair. He too turned his head so we were face to face, eye to eye. Some girls might instantly swoon at his feet because of his hazel eyes but not me I had to be strong. A smirk rose to face. 'Hey I'm Eddie' he suddenly said his face still close to mine.

'You know you should really use some mouth wash as your breath reeks,' I stated emphasising reeks. I had to show him we weren't friends; I was not a normal girl, not a girl interested in him.  
>'Are you always like this?' He started.<br>'Like what?' I interrupted.  
>'Grumpy and abusive.' He finished off.<br>'What? Grumpy and abusive. What do you mean? I'm neither grumpy nor abusive. You just really need to use mouthwash or at least some chewing gum, because soon the whole house will smell of YOUR bad breathe.' I defended.  
>'You know most boys don't think blabbing away is hot!' He exclaimed.<br>'I don't blab and if it will turn you off then good I'm glad I'm "blabbing" too much'. I argued.  
>'You know as much as I would love listening to you talk, Yacker. I'm tired I haven't slept in hours. See you around' he said before leaving the room. Yacker?! What the hell. Eventually Trudy called everyone to the table for dinner. Everyone quickly came except Eddie, no one had really seen since he arrived. The main problem was that there was one seat left and that seat just had to be next to me. I've already had one conversation with that weasel and I don't want another one. Suddenly I was broken from my thoughts by the screech of the chair next to me. I glared across to find Eddie. 'Yacker!' He said very simple and if people weren't yet looking they did when I responded 'Weasel.'<br>'Wait, so you're obviously Eddie, but how do you two know each other?' Joy questioned.  
>Eddie clearly said 'Oh, we go long back,' whilst I said 'Unfortunately I met him earlier,'<br>'Right, and the nicknames!' Joy reminded in a slightly questioning tone.  
>'Suits her well, doesn't it. It took a while though for Yacker here to create a half decent one.' Eddie stated. As soon as I had finished my dinner I grabbed my plate and took it out to the kitchen. The next thing I know Joy was next to me.<br>'I can tell you like him' she whispered before leaving the room and leaving me there shocked because there is one thing I know I don't like Eddie and I never will!

* * *

><p>Thank You again for reading :)<p> 


End file.
